


Le retour du Magister Corvus

by ectocosme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (oui je tag ça), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M, Mystère, corbeaux, kind of, le truc bizarre que personne avait demandé, mais que j'offre, on va dire ça, supsense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Harry Potter a disparu et le moyen le plus simple pour le retrouver c'est de toucher son complexe du hero en enlevant des amis proche, c'est ce que pense Voldemort. Sauf qu'en déterrant le Survivant de son trou, il ne s'attendait pas à d'autres révélations qui changeraient la donne. (un brin de TL/HP)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yep c'est l'une des fics qui traînaient sur mon ordi parce qu'elle a pas atteint mes standards et maintenant je me dit que quelqu'un aimera tout de même donc eso si que es

.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra la grande salle du manoir d'un pas conquérant. Les portes claquèrent derrière lui et l'alignement d'une douzaine de mangemorts s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Sa cape noire frôla les deux prisonniers au milieu des mangemorts et un sourire sinistre apparut sur son visage qui retrouvait petit à petit une forme humaine grâce au talent de Severus.

Les deux adolescents frissonnèrent, de dégoût ou de peur. Peu importe. Cela fit sourire un peu plus le Lord alors qu'il s'asseyait avec élégance sur son trône. C'était fou ce qu'un peu de raison et d'apparence humaine retrouvée changeaient les réactions des gens, ou plutôt le retour d'un morceau de raison donnait au Lord Noir tout loisir de mieux saisir les réactions de ses victimes.

D'autres mangemorts entrèrent plus ou moins discrètement, la rumeur avait été rapide.

« Voilà une belle surprise que tu nous ramènes, Lucius, commenta le Lord en pausant sa joue sur sa main.

–C'est moi qui les ai trouvés ! s'énerva Fenrir avec colère, s'avançant vers l'estrade du trône, mais se faisant cloué sur place par un regard mauvais.

–Peu importe ... » continua le Lord Noir, coupant net la chamaillerie qui perçait à l'horizon d'un regard sombre. Il retourna son regard sur les deux prisonniers, aux mains magiquement liées, encadrés par les mangemorts.

Le jeune sorcier agenouillé près de son amie avait le côté gauche du visage mangé par un hématome qui donnait de jolies couleurs entre le violet sombre et le rouge. Sa colère était évidente et il lui rendait un regard noir porté un peu à gauche et Voldemort ne fit que sourire un peu plus en comprenant qu'il évitait une possible attaque de legilimencie.

La jeune sorcière à côté, au chignon défait d'où s'échappait des bouclettes châtaines folles, avait une zébrure sur l'épaule gauche et étrangement le fixa sans ciller avec un calme qui rendit curieux le Maître des Ténèbres avant de laisser son regard errer dans la pièce. Peut-être avait-elle simplement un trauma-cranien.

« Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley, énonça-t-il avec délectation face au frisson de colère mélangé à la peur du roux.

Celui-ci tenta de se remettre debout et ouvrait déjà la bouche pour débuter l'un des laïus sur l'honneur et le courage des Gryffondors, mais sa camarade lui donna un coup de coude. Un peu trop violent vu la toux qui prit le roux.

« Ma cote, gémit-il. »

Apparemment, il s'était pris un mur pour avoir ce genre de blessure, ou un loup-garou si on se fiait au rictus sadique de Fenrir.

« Chuuut, rétorqua la jeune femme avec une voix rêveuse. »

Le roux lui rendit un regard outré mais garda la bouche fermé.

Un instant, le Lord Noir fut attiré par l'ombre d'un corbeau se découpant devant les adolescents, venant de la petite fenêtre au-dessus de son trône. L'animal sautilla, s'il se référait à son ombre, croassa une fois avant de s'envoler à nouveau. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine que cela arrivait et cela lui rappelait les corbeaux de la colline du terrain des Rookwood.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler des mots du Magister Corvus qu'il avait connus tant d'années plus tôt. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage. Penser à l'homme alors qu'il avait repris des émotions de la part de son horcruxe le blessait.

« _Le cri du corbeau est toujours un avertissement. D'un événement bon ou mauvais, peu importe, il sera d'ampleur. Apprend juste à t'ouvrir à l'avenir tout en restant prudent_. »

Le silence était retombé et les deux prisonniers, ainsi que tous les mangemorts, fixaient Voldemort silencieux sur son siège, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Pas de Potter ..., énonça-t-il finalement en soupirant d'ennui.

–Non, mais on peut les utiliser pour le faire venir, s'exclama Fenrir d'une traite, respirant à la fin, ravit d'avoir retrouvé les deux garnements que son maître cherchait depuis des jours. Depuis que des objets appartenant au Lord Noir disparaissaient.

–Merci de voler mes idées, commenta Lucius entre ses dents avant de se redresser et de lancer. Maître, si vous me permettez, sans moi ces deux enfants n'auraient été que deux morceaux de viandes sanguinolentes en arrivant ici.

–Je vois, dit le Lord Noir en se levant pour venir se placer face au rouquin auquel il s'adressa directement. Je peux aussi bien lire dans vos esprits pour vous extirper l'emplacement de Potter. »

Un frisson apeuré parcourra le roux, mais ce fut sa voisine qui répondit. « On ne sait pas où il est. Il nous a simplement dit de vous prévenir de vous reculer un peu. »

Les mangemorts échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension et le Lord Noir se dit que, finalement son hypothèse sur un supposé problème cérébrale chez la jeune sorcière se vérifiait. Pourtant, Draco Malfoy se détacha du groupe de voyeur avec un air chiffonné qui attira l'attention de Voldemort.

« Qui a-t-il Draco ? demanda le Lord Noir.

–Je ne sais pas Maître … u-une mauvaise impression, dit-il en tentant vainement de disparaître maintenant qu'il avait attiré les yeux rouges du presque homme sur lui. Il ajouta précipitamment. L-la Sang-de-bourbe agit étrangement. Et puis ils ne devraient pas être aussi calmes, ces Gryffondors préparent quelque chose. J'en suis certain.

–Tu en es certain, répéta le Lord Noir en se concentrant à nouveau sur les deux adolescents, l'air pensif. Soit Malfoy junior avait raison soit c'était lui et son idée de traumatisme.

–Vous devriez reculer, insista à nouveau la sorcière et bien qu'elle paraisse ailleurs elle semblait parfaitement savoir ce qui se passait autour. »

Les murmures parcoururent la salle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avisa une drôle de chose. Une oreille du roux était plus petite que l'autre. Il repassa à la jeune sorcière dont les cheveux semblaient s'être éclairci.

Un froncement de sourcil vint plisser son visage. Il lança un regard aux autres mangemorts et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en voyant qu'aucun ne semblaient avoir remarqué les changements. Se pourrait-il que malgré la réintégration d'un horxcruxes son esprit ne soit pas stable ? Allait-il encore avoir des hallucinations comme il y avait encore quelques mois ?

Ces pensées le tiraillaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait et il se détourna pour marcher jusqu'à son trône, tentant de reprendre contenance. En se retournant pour s'asseoir, il ne constatait aucun changement chez les deux prisonniers et il soupira.

Malgré la réintégration partielle – car il ne ressentait pas le remords nécessaire, de l'âme dans la bague des Gaunt, il restait soucieux de son état mental qui pouvait de nouveau basculer vers la folie. Le Lord Noir avait pu réintégrer une partie de l'horcruxe car il y avait une douleur suffisante en lui pour le détruire partiellement, mais comme elle n'était pas en rapport avec le remord, ça n'avait été que partiel.

D'un geste machinal, il frotta la bague pour vérifier qu'elle était bien sur sa main gauche. Il avait vraiment eu peur que Dumbledore ne la détruise, mais un élément imprévu lui avait épargné le pire.

Quelqu'un l'avait prévenu, sans qu'il sache qui, pourquoi cette personne le faisait et surtout comment elle était au courant du plan de Dumbledore et aussi de la fidélité de Lucius à son égard qui lui avait transmis la lettre arrivée chez lui.

Depuis ce moment, les efforts de Dumbledore semblaient être réduits en poussière au fur et à mesure. Et il se déchaînait pour tenter de trouver des idées pour stopper le Lord. La dernière en date ? La disparition de Potter bien évidemment au début des vacances de Noël de la sixième année de ce gamin arrogant – le fait qu'il avait disparus de Poudlard signifiait que Dumbledore lui-même l'avait fait sortir de là selon lui. Et c'était exactement à cette période que ses autres horcruxes avaient été mis en danger.

« Où les avez-vous trouver ? interrogea le Lord qui tentait d'attraper les proches du Survivants pour le faire sortir de son trou.

–Ils faisaient les boutiques dans le quartier moldu de Londres, dit Fenrir en reniflant. Dégoûtant. On les a suivi depuis leurs arrivée au chemin de Traverse. »

Le Lord ne fut pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse, il demandait à ses sbires de faire des roulements à cet endroit pour peut-être tomber sur quelqu'un d'intéressant, mais à vrai dire, il savait pertinemment que personne n'allaient plus à l'allée sorcière et que c'était juste une mission où il fourrait tous les mangemorts inutiles ou ceux qui devaient avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose pour ne pas devenir fou.

Il tourna son regard vers Lucius. Il avait longuement hésité à l'envoyer là-bas, mais il avait décidé de redonner un peu de crédit au lord Malfoy. Que les deux enfants soient apparu alors même que le seul sorcier capable de tenir un peu Fenrir était là restait un peu gros pour lui.

« Merlin ! souffla le fils de Lucius. Il attira l'attention sur lui et par lui sur les deux prisonniers car il se tenait près d'eux et les regardait avec des yeux ronds. « Ce ne sont pas Granger et Weasley !

–Du polynectar, » souffla Severus ébahi alors que Voldemort se relevait pour venir voir de plus près les changements qui s'opérait réellement.

La jeune sorcière avait les cheveux de plus en plus longs et presque aussi clair que ceux des Malfoys. À ses côtés le rouquin s'affinait clairement et ses cheveux, toujours roux, devenaient plus longs à leurs tours. Ses traits s'affinaient, mais restaient proches de Mr. Weasley.

Le Lord plissa les yeux, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette histoire. Aucun membre de la Lumière ne « sacrifierait » ainsi deux adolescents pour … pour rien en fait !

« Dumbledore, siffla le Maître des Ténèbres en tremblant de colère, sachant parfaitement que si le camp de la Lumière n'utilisait jamais ces méthodes, le vieil homme si.

–Non, non, réfuta pourtant la sorcière qui fut Granger et qui avait maintenant les cheveux blonds ondulés, de grand yeux bleus globuleux et un sourire de douce folie. C'est Harry. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce, soit une vingtaine de mangemorts moins les prisonnières, se figea et la voix de Severus claqua sèchement. « Vous dites, Miss. Lovegood que le Golden Boy a créé le polynectar et que vous l'avez rencontré pour le boire avant de d'être envoyé sur le chemin de traverse ?

–Non, » répondit cette fois la seconde sorcière qui se révélait être la plus jeune des Weasley. Elle continua d'une voix qui se voulait froide, mais qui restait apeurée. « On ne sait pas où est Harry.

–Mais vous devriez plutôt vous éloigner, continua la jeune Lovegood avec son air tranquille. »

Voldemort décida qu'il était tant de sortir sa baguette et d'utiliser la legilimencie pour éclairer tout cela. Brusquement une altération magique attira son attention. C'était petit, très petit, mais cela envoyait des remous dans la protection du Manoir. Puis cela enfla subitement et il se recula instinctivement alors qu'une déformation qui ressemblait à un tourbillon dans l'air à bien un mètre de hauteur aspirait et expirait de l'air, formant une petite tempête dans la pièce.

Un bracelet que portait la jeune Lovegood brillait fortement et les mangemorts qui avaient reculé des prisonniers levèrent leurs baguettes pour le détruire. Ils furent pourtant pris de court par un craquement sourd qui résonna.

Le bruit mat d'un corps tombant sur le carrelage suivit. Une autre personne tomba sur la première au sol qui grognait de douleur.

Les deux nouveaux venus furent immédiatement menacés de plusieurs baguettes, mais le jeune homme qui leva la tête semblait totalement confus en posant ses yeux sur les deux prisonnières.

« Ginny ? Luna ? Mais … réussit-il à dire alors que l'autre arrivant glissait de son dos. Pourquoi vous êtes attachées ?

–Parce que nous les avons attrapés, » expliqua Lucius avec un sourire torve qui s'agrandit face au regard s'écarquillant un peu plus du roux, encore un peu et ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

Ron Weasley se leva précipitamment en menaçant l'homme de sa baguette, jetant sa main libre derrière lui pour attraper sa comparse et faire rempart de son corps.

« Merlin, Mione, où est-ce que ce machin nous à envoyé ?! hurla-t-il.

–Chez Voldemort, dit son amie d'un ton si plat qu'il glaça les sangs à Ron autant que le nom.

Il resta une seconde immobile. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu sourd à cause du sang cognant à ses tempes. Ron déglutit et se tourna lentement, gardant sa main sur la chemise de la sorcière qu'il avait réussi à attraper.

Il sentit son sang se glacer et bredouilla. « C'était sensé nous emmener en lieu sûr. »

Hermione ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas durant de longues secondes. Elle fixait le Lord et Ron se posta devant elle, coupant leur connexion visuelle en pensant qu'il utilisait la legilimencie. Mais le sorcier noir était lui-même trop étonné pour avoir réagi à temps.

« Le bracelet était censé nous amener à l'autre porteur, chuchota Hermione derrière le roux et dans le silence de la pièce cela semblait être un grand cris. Mais Luna est ici. Avec Ginny.

–Pourquoi ? » réussit à articuler Ron n'arrivant pas à assimiler le fait qu'il y avait plus urgent que se demander comment il avait atterri là, comme tenter de s'échapper. Au fond de lui, sa petite conscience agaçante lui murmurait qu'étant dans l'antre du Mage Noir le plus puissant du siècle, la fuite était déjà perdue.

« Parce que Harry, répondit finalement Hermione comme une évidence et les regards qui la prenaient pour une folle furent nombreux. Encore plus quand elle sortit de la cachette relative que lui offrait le dos de son ami pour se poster à côté de lui et lancer un regard curieux à Voldemort. « J'ai l'impression que c'était là qu'il voulait nous mener depuis le début des vacances. »

Elle ne s'adressait pas particulièrement à quelqu'un, elle semblait réfléchir à haute voix.

« Harry … Harry ne nous aurait jamais conduits droit chez Voldemort ! chuchota furieusement Ron en attrapant le bras de la sorcière qui tourna un regard confus vers lui.

Après un énième geste de la main pour calmer les mangemorts excités à l'idée de se battre avec les gosses, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit la parole.

« Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec votre ami, commenta-t-il. Pourquoi Harry Potter vous aurait envoyé ici ? Je pense plutôt que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Un drôle assortiment de coïncidences. »

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et le jeune sorcier roux recula, tirant son amie avec lui alors que le Lord avançait, les coinçant entre lui et son équipe de mangemorts favoris. Dont certains, suspicieux, tentaient par tous les moyens de trouver un peu de cohérence dans les derniers événements pendant que d'autre se repaissaient simplement de la peur chez les adolescents, comme Bellatrix et Fenrir.

« Harry nous a envoyé le polynectar et nous a demandé de venir sur le chemin de Traverse. Je ne sais pas pour Luna, mais il m'avait fait promettre par un serment sorcier de faire ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il utilisait le mot de passe, » résonna la voix de Ginny. Il y avait une telle amertume que personne ne douta de ses dires.

« Harry m'avait demandé, annonça Luna le nez en l'air et le regard rivé sur une fissure au plafond. Aucun joncheruines ne volait au-dessus de sa tête à ce moment.

–Mais … , dit Ron totalement perdu. Harry a disparut. Comment … ?

–Surtout que le Golden Boy est incapable de faire du polynectar, » nota Severus sèchement, lançant un regard en biais à Voldemort pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas outrepassé ses prérogatives d'une quelconque manière, avec lui c'était toujours difficile à dire. Mais moins depuis qu'il avait réabsorbé un horxcruxe.

« … Et que, s'il en avait acheté, cela se serait vite fait savoir. Quelqu'un semble avoir pris son apparence et vous avoir livré au Lord, » continua Lucius en suivant le fil de pensée de son ami.

Des rires résonnèrent de mangemorts ravit de cette hypothèse et des interrogations suivirent. Est-ce que quelqu'un savait quoi que ce soit sur cette possible mission ?

« Non, coupa Hermione qui secoua la tête, chassant sa confusion pour reprendre durement et avec conviction. Harry voulait qu'on arrive ici.

–Il nous aurait aidé à fuir pour nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? dit Ron les dents serrées.

–Il nous a envoyés dans l'endroit le plus sûr selon lui, rétorqua sèchement la sorcière aux boucles châtaines.

–Le plus sûr ! s'étrangla Ron. Le repaire du fou qui essaie de le tuer depuis tout petit est un endroit sûr ?

–Je crois que certaine personne ici sont plus folles que moi, commenta sarcastiquement Voldemort avec rictus, fixant Luna et Hermione.

« Dumbledore ne viendra pas nous chercher ici, » dit la sorcière qui figea le rictus du Lord amusé par toute cette scène, raison qui le poussait à les laisser discutailler gentiment dans sa salle du trône, et coupa la parole à Ron. « Harry nous à envoyé ici, » continua Hermione le regard plongé dans celui de son compatriote muet de stupeur puis elle se tourna brusquement vers Voldemort qui fut décontenancé par la détermination de la sorcière qui s'avança alors vers lui, l'obligeant même à se rappeler qu'il était un grand Mage Noir, entouré de nombreux mangemorts, et qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas avoir peur d'une née-moldu.

« Harry nous a envoyés chez vous. Et maintenant je sais pourquoi, dit-elle avec force et conviction avant de retirer un collier, faisant fit des baguettes se pointant automatiquement vers elle. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je donne ceci à la personne la plus puissante de la pièce où nous atterririons quand il m'a donné le transplaneur avant les vacances. »

Voldemort observa la sorcière en face de lui, le bras tendu où pendouillait un collier un peu rouillé avec un pendentif en forme de larme verte, et le visage grave.

« Rodoplus, vérifie les sortilèges sur ce collier, » ordonna le Lord, continuant à fixer la sorcière et décidant d'utiliser la legilimencie en attendant.

Il entra facilement dans la tête de la jeune femme et décida de remonter un peu avant les vacances pour assister à la dernière conversation avec Potter.

_« Tient prend ça Mione, disait le Golden Boy en lui fourrant le collier dans les mains ainsi que le bracelet en vieil argent. Tu donneras ce collier a la personne la plus puissante de l'endroit où ce bracelet te mènera._

– _Mais … Harry, je ne comprends pas ! s'écria la sorcière perdue. Pourquoi ça, pourquoi ce collier et ce bracelet ? Je ne comprends strictement rien !_

_Le jeune homme agité qui se tordait les mains d'anxiété inspira longuement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière avant de la fixer dans les yeux._

_« Écoute Mione, je vais disparaître quelque temps. Toi et Ron allez tout faire auprès de Dumbledore pour pouvoir aller à ma recherche. Ok ? »_

_La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse._

_« A un moment, il faudra fuir. Dumbledore aura compris ce que je ferais et cela mettra tous ceux que j'aime en danger, il tentera de vous avoir. Là, utilise le transplaneur, insère juste un peu de magie, il t'enverras vers son pendant, où qu'il soit. Et tu donneras ce collier à la personne la plus puissante. Clair ? »_

_« Clair, chuchota la sorcière avec la voix tremblante. Elle se racla la gorge et redressa la tête vers le brun. Tout ça … ça a rapport à notre conversation sur Dumbledore ? Aux sortilèges sur nous trois ? »_

_Le jeune homme se redressa et offrit un sourire triste à la sorcière. « Les sortilèges sur toi et Ron n'étaient pas si compliqués quand on en avait connaissance. »_

_« Oui. Il suffisait de dépasser le sortilège de confidentialité, dit sèchement la sorcière avant de s'excuser. Excuse-moi, je sais que toi c'est d'un autre niveau. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider. »_

_Harry Potter lui adressa un sourire désolé et finit. « Tu l'as déjà fait. Et tu le feras en donnant ce collier à la personne concernée. »_

Rien d'autre n'était intéressant à la suite, mais les informations fournies étaient bien suffisantes pour rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres perplexe.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

« Potter voulait fuir Dumbledore ? » répéta-t-il à haute voix, songeur.

La jeune sorcière en face de lui acquiesça silencieusement, le regardant avec une certaine nervosité. Mais qu'elle ne crie pas de peur ou ne se mette pas à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps démontrait une grande confiance dans le plan inconnu du Survivant. À coté, le rouquin s'était calmé et analysait la pièce, lui ne semblait pas encore croire qu'Harry Potter les ait volontairement envoyés chez le Lord Noir.

« Maître, » appela Rodolphus. « J'ai analysé le collier, un sort de traçage était inscrit dessus, mais les sortilèges protégeant le Manoir l'ont bloqué. Il y a un autre sortilège que je ne connais pas, mais il ne semble pas offensif. Cela ressemble un peu à la signature du sortilège qui permet de sortir un souvenir pour le transmettre à une pensine.»

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda l'objet dans les mains de l'un de ses Favoris et émis un « hum » en pesant le pour et le contre. Il était évident que c'était un message du petit Potter, du moins le pensait-il. Et il était improbable que de simples souvenirs puissent lui faire du mal, il était le meilleur dans les disciplines liées à l'esprit.

Finalement, avec un soupir intérieur, il tendit la main vers le collier et le prit. Rien ne se passa les premières secondes, comme souvent pour un sort pareil, puis un halo lumineux orangé entoura le pendentif. Le Lord ne sentit aucune animosité ou attaque contre sa magie donc laissa le processus se poursuivre jusqu'à que le pendentif ne se mette à vibrer alors que le halo se mouvait spasmodiquement sans s'élargir.

Il lâcha l'objet qui flottait dans les airs, tous les regards convergeaient sur les formes qui prenaient peu à peu forme à partir du halo qui s'étirait. Deux silhouettes se découpèrent petit à petit jusqu'à que le halo uniforme orangé ne devienne l'exacte réplique d'un Harry Potter et d'une Hermione Granger aux couleurs fanées.

Des hoquets de surprises résonnèrent face à cet étrange sortilège qui semblait faire exactement comme une pensine, permettre de voir un souvenir, sans la-dite pensine.

« _Je crois que c'est bon, Harry_ , dit la jeune fille qui manipulait la pierre entre ses doigts.

– _Désolé de te demander ça Mione_ , répondit le garçon avec une moue. _Si j'avais eu le temps …_ »

La sorcière fit un geste vague de la main pour chasser la réplique. « _Je sais, mais tu n'en as pas. Donc mieux vaux que je le fasse ou le message que tu feras risque d'exploser à la figure de la personne. Et je parie que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites._ »

Le Harry du sortilège grimaça en s'imaginant sûrement son destinataire se recevant des morceaux de pierre en projectiles.

Dans la salle du Manoir, les murmures interrogatifs étaient légion alors que la voix légèrement déformée des adolescents résonnaient. Ron observait Hermione avec de grands yeux interrogatif, mais la sorcière elle-même ne savait pas d'où cela venait, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Cette idée lui fit réaliser qu'une vision de déjà-vu la tiraillait, visiblement quelqu'un lui avait enlevé ce souvenir. C'était aussi l'hypothèse de Voldemort, il n'avait vu aucune trace de ce souvenir avant que le Survivant ne donne le collier à la sorcière.

« _Bon, vas-y énonce ton destinataire. J'ai fait en sorte que ce soit toi le messager, même si c'est moi qui ait lancé le sortilège ..._ » soupira Hermione.

Harry lui adressa une moue désolée et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un petit 'merci'.

« _Tu es sûre que ça va enregistrer_? demanda-t-il pourtant septique.

– _C'est la première fois que je le fais, je te signale. Allez !_ encouragea la sorcière en croisant les bras. _Tu te souviens de la formule au moins ?_ »

Le petit Potter lui adressa un sourire et hocha la tête. « _Bon … Recipere Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Voldemort._ »

La Hermione holographique laissa échapper une sorte de jappement étouffée et Harry lui lança un regard rassurant avant de prendre sa main.

« _Bonjour, Marvolo_ , ajouta Harry avec un sourire, gardant la main d'une Hermione perturbée dans la sienne. _Tout ce qui va suivre va te sembler fou et être dur à accepter. Mais pour te prouver ma bonne fois, je vais faire un Serment sorcier._

– _Harry ! Non,_ s'exclama la Hermione holographique pour le mettre en garde, mais le brun l'ignora.

– _Je jure sur ma magie que tout ce qui va suivre n'est que stricte vérité. Que je meure si je mens, »_ déclama Harry alors qu'une lumière l'entourait brièvement avant de disparaître.

Ron marmonna des « pas possibles » les yeux ronds à cause du choc, qui avait touché un peu tout le monde d'ailleurs. Même Voldemort était plutôt intrigué de l'assurance du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme parut pourtant perdre de son aplomb et se balança d'une jambe à l'autre. « _Bon … maintenant, la partie difficile. Par où commencer ?_ » souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

« _Le début ?_ » suggéra Hermione sarcastiquement qui fit esquisser un sourire à Harry.

« _J'imagine que tu as raison. Bien, Cassien Rookwood n'est pas mort,_ » déclara le petit Potter.

Voldemort se figea et sentit une colère sombre monter en lui. Il avait vu le corps sans vie de Cassien il y a plus de cinquante ans, bien sûr qu'il était mort ! Comment ce morveux connaissait-il seulement son nom ?

« _Du moins, si son corps est mort, son âme, elle est toujours en vie. Elle est toujours dans ce monde,_ » continua le jeune Gryffondor, inconscient de la tempête qu'il avait provoqué, mais l'hologramme réussit à attirer à nouveau l'attention de Voldemort avec ces quelques mots. « _Je ne suis pas expert sur toute la chose de vie et de mort, mais je sais qu'une âme quand elle quitte son corps est censée suivre la Mort, avec un grand M, Marvolo, et qu'elle aura une nouvelle enveloppe après avoir été lavée de tout souvenir. Mais il ne s'est pas passé la même chose pour Cassien, souviens-toi du cercle autour du corps, Marvolo._ »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux, restreignant sa colère bouillonnante pour l'instant, très curieux des propos de Potter. Comment savait-il pour Cassien ? Comment savait-il pour l'étrange cercle de runes dont il n'avait jamais pu comprendre la signification ? Pour excuse, il était dans un tel état de rage et de tristesse que ses souvenirs étaient confus à ce propos. La folie l'avait gagné peu à peu à partir de la mort de Cassien.

« _Je ne vais pas révéler toute l'histoire cette fois, surtout que je pense que tu es entouré, et vais essayer de faire court,_ » continua le petit Potter. « _Augusta Raines, tu la connais, la grand-mère de Cassien, elle avait fait une prédiction effroyable. Elle ne l'a jamais confié au Ministère. Seulement à Cassien parce qu'elle la concernait,_ » Harry rigola nerveusement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « _Enfin … elle concernait le monde sorcier tout entier, mais il était au centre de cette prophétie. Avec Dumbledore. Et toi. Et Harry Potter._ »

Le silence avait pris place pendant que chacun écoutait, tout le monde connaissait Augusta Raines la plus grande prophétesse des cent dernières années.

Lucius et Severus s'étaient rapprochés de leur Maître, pour tenter de l'arrêter s'il voulait tuer les jeunes prisonniers sous le coup de la colère, et aussi pour le soutenir. Ils connaissaient l'histoire de Cassien Rookwood et quels sentiments en parler évoquait chez le Lord.

Voldemort avait quant à lui tiqué à une étrange formulation. Pourquoi dire « et Harry Potter » alors que c'était lui-même, cela sonnait étrange, comme s'il se dissociait de ce nom, de cette personne.

« _Cassien savait qu'il allait mourir ce jour là,_ » continua Potter, son visage devenant plus sombre. « _Comme il connaissait son tueur et ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Mais il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier. Parce qu'il avait un plan, Marvolo._ »

L'hologramme regardait droit devant lui et ses yeux verts tombaient droit dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres de plus en plus intrigué, mais hésitant aussi à penser que tout cela n'était qu'une sombre histoire pour tenter de le manipuler.

Le Lord Sombre était aussi étonné que le jeune homme s'adresse aussi directement à lui, utilisant même souvent son second prénom, celui qui ne portait pas l'image de son géniteur moldu qu'il haïssait.

« _Un plan qui débuta dès son premier jour à Poudlard,_ » dit le brun, relevant le visage pour, semble-t-il, regarder par une fenêtre.

Il resta un moment silencieux et passa ses bras autour de son abdomen dans un geste inconscient pour se protéger. La Hermione holographique resta tout proche de lui, lui assurant son soutien silencieusement alors que le brun se torturait la lèvre inférieure dans un conflit intérieur.

« _J'avais trois ans quand j'ai parlé la première fois d'une maison sur la colline à ma Tante,_ » débuta enfin le brun, amenant de nombreux froncements de sourcils sur la tête des spectateurs qui ne comprenaient pas ce subi changement de sujet.

Voldemort lui, ne voulait pas comprendre le lien qu'il entrevoyait pourtant déjà.

« _C'est à partir de là que ma Tante a compris que j'étais un sorcier, parce que je faisais quelque chose d'anormal. Elle a tenté de l'ignorer en me soutenant qu'il n'y avait pas de 'maison sur la colline', pas moins de 'volière aux corbeaux' ou de 'grand-mère au bâton bleu' dans les environs ou même le monde entier._ _Ça a eut l'avantage de m'apprendre à me taire là-dessus. Petit à petit, j'ai même été trop occupé pour m'en rappeler,_ » raconta le message enregistré avec une certaine amertume et mélancolie.

Le Seigneur Noir bouillonnait d'envie de lancer un sortilège de torture au brun. Comment par Salazar pouvait-il parler de ce genre de chose sans jamais les avoir vues ?

« Qu'est-ce que cette mascarade ? » gronda le Lord Noir.

Lucius posa une main hésitante sur son épaule alors qu'il levait sa baguette et chuchota « Le gamin à fait un Serment Sorcier. Il … se peut qu'il y ait des informations particulières plus intéressantes à la suite de son autobiographie. »

Voldemort plissa les yeux, mais abaissa son bras, notant le léger souffle de soulagement de Lucius qui paraissait bien trop curieux de toute cette histoire.

« _La vie a suivi son cours… j'ai fini par découvrir que j'étais un sorcier quand Hagrid m'a trouvé, j'ai découvert Gringotts et le Chemin de Traverse. Et ma célébrité aussi,_ » raconta avec un certain ennuie le brun qui résumait grossièrement.

Mais cela n'appelait qu'à plus de questions, en particulier pour Snape qui avait toujours pensé que le gamin vivait dans une maison où on l'adulait et où on lui rappelait constamment son héroïsme en tuant Voldemort à un an – alors que ce n'était même pas lui, mais sa douce Lily qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui.

« _Et puis je suis arrivé à Poudlard et le choixpeau. Il y avait bien une raison, 'Mione, pour qu'en plus de cinquante ans, j'ai été le premier à mettre autant de temps à être réparti,_ » énonça l'hologramme en se tourna vers la sorcière à laquelle il n'avait plus fait attention. « On peut mettre des souvenirs aussi, non ? »

La sorcière acquiesça avant de sortir un carnet et le feuilleter. Elle le donna à Harry qui lança le sors pour copier le souvenir.

« _**Harry Potter …**_ » dit le choixpeau. « _ **Votre magie me dit quelque chose**_ _._

– _Et c'est mal ? Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer ?_

– _ **Non, petit sorcier. Seulement cela me chiffonne. Je n'ai jamais eu ce ressentit.**_

– _Je veux juste une Maison._

– _ **Choisissez, Mr. Potter, car vous pouvez aller dans celle de votre préférence. Je vois beaucoup de courage, des qualités intellectuelles également, vous avez du talent et vous êtes avide de faire vos preuves. Où vous sentiriez-vous le mieux, mon garçon ?**_

– _Je-je ne sais pas._

– _ **Je ne laisse pas souvent le choix conscient au sorcier, Mr. Potter. Prenez cette chance maintenant que vous l'avez.**_

– _Vraiment, je ne sais pas._

– _ **Bon … pourquoi pas Serpentard, cette Maison pourrait vous aider à vous affirmer et à éviter les manipulations.**_

– _Quelqu'un voudrait me manipuler ?_

– _ **Bien sûr, vous êtes riche et connu ! Donc Serpentard ?**_

– _Non !_

– _ **Allons bon ! Vous refusez maintenant mon choix? Pourquoi ?**_

– _Je ne sais pas ,mais pas Serpentard !_

– _ **C'est à cause de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?**_

– _Non, je ne dois pas aller à Serpentard, ni a Serdaigle_

– _ **Pourquoi donc ? Vous ne pouviez même pas vous décider un instant avant.**_

– _Je-je ne sais pas, un ressentit aussi … comme vous. A Serpentard j'attirerais encore plus l'attention parce que je serais dans la Maison des mages noirs et Serdaigle voudrait dire que je serais assez intelligent pour éviter les plans de Dumbledore !_

– _ **Uh ? Les plans de Dumbledore vous dîtes …**_

– _D-désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … juste, pas Serpentard ou Serdaigle._

– _ **Je crois avoir compris d'où viens mon ressenti. Il y a longtemps un garçon m'a ordonné de l'envoyé à Pousfouffle sans raison autre que d'échapper à l'attention de Dumbledore centré sur les Serpentards et Gryffondors … hum voilà qui est intéressant.**_

– _En quoi est-ce intéressant ?_

– _ **Bien, Mr. Potter pour votre bien et selon une certaine promesse, je vous annonce que vous allez à :**_ **GRYFFONDOR** _ **!**_ _» s'était exclamé le choixpeau avant de reprendre en murmurant quelques secondes avant qu'il soit enlevé. «_ _ **Ravit de vous revoir malgré la situation**_. »

Le Harry holographique jeta un coup d'œil à son témoin qui le regardait avec effarement. Il expira et se détendit un peu, enlevant un bras de son abdomen pour passer sa main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée.

« _Harry, tu ne nous avais jamais rien raconté,_ » énonça l'image de la sorcière.

Le brun haussa les épaules et but une gorgée d'une bouteille violette.

Riddle sentait toujours cette sensation étrange d'être à deux doigts d'avoir compris, mais à chaque fois tout lui échappait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le choixpeau avait parlé de Cassien, le-dit élève qui avait convaincu, ou ordonné d'après le choixpeau, de l'envoyer dans une Maison qui ne lui correspondait pas parfaitement.

Les quatre adolescents du côté de la 'Lumière' s'étaient rapprochés, formant un groupe compact pour s'offrir du réconfort, et ils posaient des questions à la née-moldue incapable de s'expliquer puisque sa mémoire avait été modifiée.

« _Après il y a eu la rencontre avec Dumbledore, le troll, le chien à trois tête et Quirell tentant de prendre la pierre philosophale,_ » continua l'hologramme avant de pencher la tête sur le coté. « _Mais alors que tous les nés-moldus avaient un mal du 'pays moldu' je trouvais enfin un endroit que je pouvais appeler 'maison'. Personne n'a été étonné que je me sente aussi à l'aise dans le château, pourtant ils auraient dû. Ils auraient tous dû remarquer le petit première année qui discutait et riaient avec les fantômes qui mettaient toujours mal à l'aise les nés-moldus plus vieux. Ils auraient dû remarquer qu'à part le jour où j'ai suivit Ron, je ne me suis jamais perdu,_ » énonça le brun avec une certaine dureté et amertume.

« _Bref .._. » il fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser son amertume. « _Dumbledore m'a manipulé pour que j'affronte Quirell et protège la pierre philosophale qui était sous_ _ **sa**_ _responsabilité puis m'a renvoyé chez les Dursley d'où je me suis échappé grâce aux Weasley. La seconde année à été le théâtre du retour de la légende de la Chambres des Secrets, nous avons enquêtés et puis un jour nous sommes tombé sur le Journal Intime … »_

Le Survivant enregistré présentait un visage pensif alors qu'Hermione grimaçait, la seconde année avait été la pire pour elle. Elle avait perdu tellement de temps pour les études en étant pétrifiée !

« _Le journal me disait quelque chose. Et le souvenir que me montra Tom quand je lui posais la question sur la Chambre du Secret aussi. Mais quelque chose me chiffonnait, pas un seul instant je n'ai crut que Aragog était la créature de la chambre._ »

Ron hoqueta mi-indigné – ils auraient put éviter d'aller voir l'araignée géante dans ce cas ! se disait-il, et mi-inquiet de ce qui allait sortir à la toute fin de l'histoire d'Harry.

« _J'ai vu le fantôme de Tom … et combattu le Basilic qui ne voulait pas m'écouter_. » dit-il dans un soupir défaitiste, presque triste d'avoir fait du mal à la créature. « _Et j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que j'avais détruit l'horcruxe._ »

Le brun sortit un feuillet de quelques pages de sa cape et l'agita nonchalamment, faisant hoqueter Voldemort qui pensait cet horcruxe perdu, autant que la Hermione holographique ou même tout les spectateurs.

« _Harry !_ » s'exclama Hermione outrée. « _Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? Il a tenté de tuer Ginny pour reprendre consistance !_ »

Le brun haussa les épaules, « _Un horcruxe ne peux pas faire ça, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Tom. Il prenait juste assez d'énergie pour pouvoir communiquer avec le corps principal … qui était dans un sale état à l'époque, ce qui demandait plus d'énergie,_ » répondit Harry tranquillement. « _C'est Dumbledore qui nous a mentit, encore une fois. J'ai su quand j'ai été en face de Tom ce qu'il fallait que je fasse autant que j'ai su que je ne devais pas aller à Serpentard ou que le Basilic se déplaçait dans les tuyaux. J'ai arraché quelques pages puis planté le croc de Basilic dans le journal pour donner le change_. »

Le brun c'était tourné vers la sorcière, tentant visiblement de la convaincre elle plus que le destinataire du message. Après quelques secondes de regards sombre la jeune sorcière détourna la tête en baragouinant quelque chose et Harry continua.

« _En troisième année j'ai découvert Sirius et son emprisonnement injuste. Ce n'était qu'un point de plus sur la longue liste des exactions de Dumbledore. Il savait que Sirius n'avait rien fait et pourtant il m'a affirmé qu'après la mort de mes parents il l'avait oublié._ _ **Oublié !**_ _En douze ans il n'a jamais pensé un seul instant au seul parent qui me restait enfermé injustement. Et il pensait que j'allais avaler ça ! Quel vieux fou ! »_ s'exclama le hologramme colérique.

Sa camarade hochait gravement la tête et dans le monde réelle elle agissait de même, son ami Weasley reniflait méchamment à l'idiotie du Directeur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, ainsi que la plupart de ses partisans, pensaient être tombés dans une autre dimension. Ou être devenu fou. Trois personnes, parmi les visages les plus connus de l'opposition au Mage Noir, montraient devant eux un manque flagrant de soutien envers le vieux citronné.

_« C'est bien à partir de là que le 'Trio d'Or' a commencé à chercher dans l'ombre. Ironiquement quand nous étions seuls nous fessions les mêmes recherches sur les sortilèges que l'on sentaient peser sur notre magie mais qu'il nous étais incapables de parler entre nous à cause d'autres sorts, »_ soupira le brun. _« Nous pensions que Dumbledore avait remarqué nos activités et c'est pour nous 'changer les idées' qu'il a eut l'idée de remettre au goût du jour la Coupe des Trois Sorciers pour la quatrième année. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas une année faste, encore un beau bordel. Hermione continua pourtant ses recherches sérieusement et d'autres pas. »_

Sa jeune camarade le frappa sur l'épaule alors qu'il rigolait, se souvenant visiblement d'un événements tordant. D'ailleurs Ron ricana discrètement malgré la pièce chargé de 'sorciers maléfiques' avant de se recevoir un regard noir d'Hermione.

_« Et puis il y a eu le cimetière, »_ chuchota-t-il à la fin, presque avec déférence et une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard qui fit frissonner beaucoup de monde. _« Dumbledore ignorait tout du sortilège sur la Coupe. Bien sûr je regrette la mort de Cédric mais ce qui c'est passé ce jour là, Marvolo… »_

L'adolescent secoua la tête avec un sourire, réellement ravit de ce qui s'était passé, réalisèrent les observateurs choqués ou tout simplement horrifiés – Ron savait que le monde dans lequel il vivait était fait de faux semblant mais il espérait encore qu'Harry continu la lutte contre le Mal. Là il en doutait.

_« J'étais malade, incapable de penser à cause de la douleur mais elle n'était pas dû à ta résurrection mais au nouveau lien qui se formait. Je n'avais pas peur non plus étrangement. Tu ne te rend pas compte mais en absorbant mon sang nous partagions alors chacun une partie de l'autre. Moi une partie de ton âme et toi une partie de mon corps. Alors le lien qui s'est créé à commencé à renforcé un autre lien que Dumbledore avait étouffé, »_ s'exclama Potter avec un sourire presque dément maintenant.

Même sa camarade holographique le regardait avec de grand yeux apeurés commençant à douter de son choix de donner sa pleine confiance au brun.

_« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais durant ces vacances là je pouvait entrer dans ton esprit. J'ai vu où tu te cachais, j'ai vu à quel point tu étais faible et je me suis souvenu. Souvenu d'une seule chose : horcruxe. Ce mot m'a hanté, jour, nuit, sans arrêt. Horcruxe, horcruxe. C'était là solution, »_ s'écria le Golden Boy déchaîné. _« J'ai ressortit pour la première fois les feuilles du journal pour lui en parler. Et puis tous s'est enchaîné alors que je tentait de percer l'énigme de ce mot dont j'ignorai tout consciemment mais qu'au fond je connaissais, il m'est alors venu l'image de corbeaux, de cette maison sur la colline et de Poudlard. Des fondations de Poudlard. Mes rêves centrés sur toi au début n'avaient plus aucuns sens. Du moins en apparence. »_

Un rire un peu fou traversa les lèvres de l'hologramme.

Severus lança un regard interrogatif à Lucius, lui possédait le journal intime de son père Abraxas, il était l'un des rares êtres vivants à connaître aussi bien la vie du Lord. Mais le blond ne put que secouer la tête au mot 'horcruxe' qui n'avait aucune signification mais pour lui Potter venait de faire exploser son chaudron, il était totalement fou.

Pourtant en jetant un regard au Lord, il n'en était plus très sûr. L'homme qui avait presque retrouvé forme totalement humaine avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et serrait les mâchoires. Il y avait quelques choses dans les mots du Survivant qui le touchait.

« _Tout ce que j'ai put décrypter à ce moment c'était qu'il fallait que je te prévienne Marvolo, Dumbledore se mettait en chasse de tes horcruxes,_ » ajouta le garçon plus calme.

« C'était lui ! » siffla Riddle à la fois colérique et choqué. Le garçon l'avait prévenu pour la bague des Gaunt. Et il savait. Il _savait_ pour la bague des Gaunt. C'était impossible ! Sauf si Dumbledore lui avait dit, mais il devait admettre que cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au vieil homme.

_« La cinquième année fut plus calme je pense, »_ il grimaça, se détrompant lui-même. _« Mais Hermione a continué les recherches sur les sortilèges sur nous, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir exactement les notre, à Ron et moi, puisqu'un sortilège nous empêchait d'en parler. Elle a découvert un livre traitant de la réincarnation. Et tenta le sortilège pour se rappeler son ancienne vie. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Elle et la connaissance … »_ avoua le Golden Boy. _« Elle avait bien sûr affirmé qu'il ne marchait pas, que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Et bien que Ron et moi ayons vu la peur qui se cachait derrière ses mots, je devais le faire. J'ai prit le livre après qu'elle l'ait ramenée à la bibliothèque et suis descendus dans l'endroit le plus sûr possible. La Chambre des Secrets. »_

_« Merlin ! Harry … »_ s'exclama la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux avant de secouer la tête _. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû. »_

_« Alors que quelqu'un de normal, comme Hermione, ne peut que revoir quelques événements marquant … »_ continua pourtant le brun sans se soucier de la fille mais s'arrêtant avec un regard hanté perdu vers l'extérieur.

Il se frictionna les bras, s'étant à nouveau enroulés autour de son ventre dans une piètre tentative de protection. Il respirait lourdement aussi et fut obligé d'inspirer trois fois profondément avant de réussir à ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

« _Alors qu'une personne normal ne voit que quelques événements,_ » répéta le brun espérant que ce petit préambule le prépare mentalement à la suite. « _J'ai revécut une vie entière en dix minutes._ »

Quelque chose court-circuita dans le cerveau de Tom et il se retrouva à hurler un « SILENCE ! » autoritaire à l'illusion, tous les spectateurs reculant loin du sorcier, attrapant la pierre flottante dans l'idée de la détruire.

Mais pourtant l'image du Survivant, prostré sur lui-même, le regard hanté, le narguait toujours. Et sans qu'il ne le veuille une image de Cassien, le seul et unique jour où il l'avait vu perdre toute maîtrise s'imposa à lui, dans la même position, le même regard hanté entre peur et …., les portes du Cœur de Poudlard claquant furieusement autour de lui.

Le grand sorcier secoua la tête pour chasser cette image. Peu importe son envie inconsciente, son âme sœur était morte de la main même de Dumbledore voilà plus de cinq décennies. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir possible.

« _Dix-neuf ans de vie en dix minutes,_ » énonça le Golden Boy en inspirant longuement avant d'avoir un rire nerveux. « _Je m'étonne toujours de ne pas avoir perdu la tête à ce moment. Mais l'une des visions de Granny allait vers cette branche._ » Il hocha la tête à sa propre remarque. « _Je suis resté longtemps incapable de bouger, tétanisé par tous ces nouveaux souvenirs qui me paraissaient si naturels. Il ne m'a pas falut longtemps pour accepter toute l'ignominie de Dumbledore et surtout mon identité première. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, tu es doué pour te voiler la face Thomas_. »

Le-dit Thomas sursauta, le Survivant n'avait cessé de le nommer par son second prénom, celui qu'il préférait et dont ses plus proches serviteurs avaient l'honneur d'utiliser, mais au moment de le 'sermonner' il avait changé pour Thomas, ce qu'une seule personne avait fait jusque là. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se laisser aller à la colère qui brûlait dans ses veines ou à l'espoir futile qui naissait au fond de lui.

« _Mais voilà la vérité : je savais dès mon entrée à Poudlard, le premier septembre 1936 que j'allais mourir de la main de Dumbledore,_ » énonça l'hologramme, ses yeux vert à nouveaux plantés dans ceux du Lord silencieux. Le brun esquissa un sourire. « _Je savais tout de mon futur. Et je l'ai accepté, parce que de toute les Augures que me fit ma grand-mère seules deux étaient acceptables et les deux demandaient la disparition de Cassien Rookwood_. »

Les murmures couraient maintenant dans les rangs : était-ce possible ? Ou Dumbledore avait-il inventé toute cette histoire, montant une grande pièce seulement pour faire douter le Lord et qu'il hésite à tuer le brun le jour de la bataille fatidique pour offrir une chance de vaincre à la Lumière ?

Personne n'entendit le deuxième acteur dans l'hologramme qui étouffa un hoquet de stupeur et dit « moineau _?_ » avant de regarder le Harry Potter près d'elle avec de grand yeux.

« _Les horcruxes sont horribles. Décider de couper son âme est horrible,_ » dit alors le brun, sans raison apparente, embrouillant toujours l'esprit des spectateurs. « _Mais ce qu'à fait Dumbledore …_ » continua-t-il entre ses dents, sa colère devenant palpable malgré que ce ne soit qu'une conversation enregistrée. « _Il a manipulé le monde entier, s'est fait passé pour le bon sorcier en enfermant Grindelwald, t'a poussé secrètement à aller sur la voie de l'ombre, t'as laissé user de magie noire alors qu'en tant que Professeur – qui savait tout ! – il devait te stopper et finalement m'a arraché mon âme ! »_ explosa-t-il, et tous entendirent les verres des fenêtres exploser dans l'enregistrement, et le vent qui fouettait son visage en emmêlant ses cheveux _. « Te rend-tu compte de la douleur, Marvolo ? Tu as souffert en coupant toi-même, avec la volonté de le faire, ton âme. Imagine que quelqu'un que tu déteste te la vole ! Et il a inventé une fausse prophétie, m'a planté dans le corps d'un nouveau-né et a encore manipulé tout le monde autour de lui pour que tu me tue, pour que tu deviennes totalement fou, sans aucun retour possible. Te rend-tu comptes des ignominies qu'il a commis ? Voler une âme et séparer deux âmes sœurs ? Te rend-tu comptes, Marvolo ? »_ cria avec hystérie le brun qui tendit la main comme pour attraper la pierre.

_« Harry ! »,_ s'exclama sa comparse en l'attrapant avant qu'il ne fasse une erreur. _« Si tu touche la pierre l'enregistrement est finit. Calme toi, s'il te plaît. »_

_« Mione. »_ chuchota le brun en l'observant avec un regard curieux. _« Tu n'es pas… ? »_

La jeune sorcière secoua la tête et fit un geste vers la pierre. _« Finis, s'il te plaît. »_

Le brun hocha la tête, inspira longuement pour reprendre le contrôle.

« _La Cabane de Pin, tu y trouveras encore des preuves,_ » énonça le brun en hochant la tête pour lui-même, reprenant un ton plus ferme, beaucoup plus calme. « _Mais je te connais et comme je te l'ai dit, tu es doué pour te voiler la face. Donc j'imagine que tu iras au 12 north road, Takeley, Essex, c'est là où habite Loralee, si tu ne t'en souvenais pas, et que tu lui poseras des questions._ »

Il y eut un silence, le brun s'était redressé et affichait un visage de marbre.

« _Que tu me crois où non il n'en reste pas moins que je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a si longtemps, »_ annonça avec détermination le jeune homme. _« Je vais te renvoyer chacun de tes horcruxes que tu réintégrera, je ne t'avais pas orienté vers leurs créations sans en connaître le plus possible et savoir les 'détruire/autre'*tk._ »

L'image commença à flancher alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux ailes de corbeau fixait avec calme Voldemort. Il soupira et se frotta le front dans une mimique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait bien.

« _Ne tue pas mes amis sous la colère,_ » finit-il alors que la Miss. Granger hoquetait en comprenant que Harry lui-même ne savait pas exactement comment allait réagir le Lord à toutes ces révélations.

Les deux images aux couleurs fanées s'effacèrent doucement pour retourner dans la pierre qui tomba au sol, résonnant durement dans le silence ambiant. Tous attendaient que quelqu'un réagisse, beaucoup observait le Lord fixant la pierre en étant plongée dans ses pensées. Surtout les adolescents qui dépendaient maintenant de son bon vouloir pour l'avenir. Ron resserra sa prise autour des épaules de Ginny qui tremblait devant l'homme qui lui faisait encore faire des cauchemars et il attrapa la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci rencontra le regard du Lord qui se relevaient de l'objet au sol. Elle ne baissa pas le regard, exactement comme dans l'un des rares souvenirs qu'elle avait retrouvé de son ancienne vie.

« Croyez-vous votre ami ?questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

–Aucun Nargol ne volait au dessus de sa tête, » chantonna la jeune fille au regard lunaire.

Ginny détourna la tête, incapable de regarder le presque homme pendant que son frère soupirait en haussant les épaules. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna à nouveau vers la née de moldu qui sourit avec confiance.

« Cela explique bien plus de chose que les mots vides de Dumbledore, dit Hermione.

–Quelles choses ? questionna le Lord.

–Le fait qu'Harry parle fourchelangue. Le fait que vos esprits se connectent parfois, qu'il puisse sentir votre colère. Le fait qu'il vous ait si bien compris en vous connaissant à peine, » continua la sorcière, chuchotant presque comme si elle parlait d'un secret quelle gardait depuis longtemps.

Elle se retint de continuer à parler en voyant le regard de pure fureur du Lord et avala de travers sa salive. Les adolescents sursautèrent quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'apparence d'un homme maladif et malformé commença à siffler à son serpent enroulé paresseusement au pied du trône. Puis le Mage Noir se tourna vers Lucius.

« Trouve un endroit pour garder ces gamins, ordonna-t-il. Les Carrow, suivez le. »

Lucius courba la tête en acquiesçant avant de faire signe aux jeunes sorciers, les Carrow fermant la marche.

« Ah, Lucius, » appela le Lord en retournant vers son trône. « Ne les mets pas dans les cachots. »

Le blond hésita un instant, observant son maître mais finit par murmurer un 'il en sera fait selon vos désirs' avant de disparaître. Juste après le Mage Noir congédia tous les autres mangemorts après s'être assuré que personnes ne parleraient de ce qu'ils avaient vu ce jour là, le laissant seul dans la salle du trône avec ses souvenirs.

A nouveau l'ombre et le croassement d'un corbeau se manifestèrent. Cette fois il avait l'impression que c'était Munin. L'encourageant à ne pas se laisser emporté par la tristesse et la colère que la mort de Cassien avait engendré mais plutôt à réfléchir aux mots du jeune Potter.

Oui, il irait à la Cabane du Pin. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas été.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort caressa le vieux cuir rouge de l'un des deux livres qu'il avait toujours vu sur Cassien. Le plus mystérieux des deux, celui qui contenait tous les secrets de son âme-sœur et qu'il avait cherché à ouvrir en douce pendant des années sans jamais réussir. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé après la mort de Cassien.

La Cabane du Pin avait bien changé avec les années, presque un demi-siècle passé et il l'avait retrouvé attaqué par la flore, l'intérieur aussi détruit que le jour où il était venu défouler sa colère, seulement une couche de poussière en plus. Il avait eut le courage de s'y rendre après qu'un corbeau qu'il avait cru aussi mort que son maître était apparu de nul part, apportant un nouveau message du Potter-j'aime-mettre-ton-esprit-sans-dessus-dessous en plus de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle alors même qu'il était en meeting avec ses mangemorts. Il avait quand même torturé Bellatrix pour ne pas avoir bien protégé son horcruxe.

Il reprit la pierre semi-précieuse, une azurite s'il ne se trompait pas, et la fit doucement passer entre ses doigts qui avaient repris une taille plus humaine après la réabsorption de ses horcruxes dans la coupe et Nagini, celle-ci se reposait à ses pieds, secouée par l'extraction.

Le petit livret contenait toutes les prophéties que Cassandra Raines avait données à Cassien Rookwood, toutes les hypothèses du garçon pour les changer, puis tous ses doutes. Et finalement, il s'était changé au fil du temps en journal intime, c'était cela qui avait convaincu Voldemort de toute la vérité. Il avait suivit les recommandations de Cassien sur ses horcruxes et il était vrai qu'il se sentait bien mieux qu'avant d'être devenu un monstre. Et bien mieux qu'après la mort de Cassien où la douleur avait fissuré son esprit petit à petit l'emportant vers la folie. À l'époque, seuls les horcruxes lui avaient permit de se libérer de la douleur, pas de la folie, découper son âme n'arrangeait pas ce genre de chose, mais il savait que même fou il tiendrait son objectif : tuer Dumbledore.

Avec une petite dose de magie la pierre se mit à luire et l'image d'Harry se découpa en face de lui, assit dans une pièce dont il se souvenait bien, un corbeau entièrement blanc avec un œil aveugle perché sur son épaule gauche. Le jeune homme n'avait plus de lunettes et ses yeux verts si semblable à ceux de Cassien semblaient percer le temps et l'espace entre eux pour plonger directement dans l'âme de Voldemort. Un sourire au coin des lèvres apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent et, même pour ce second visionnage, le Mage Noir sentit son cœur rater un battement.

«  _Bonjour Marvolo,_  salua le jeune homme en posant sa joue sur sa main, se recevant un croassement agacé du corbeau qui tangua.  _J'imagine que tu as reçu mon cadeau. J'espère vraiment que tu as lut mon recueil de visions. Et journal intime aussi._  »

Voldemort sourit à la grimace du jeune homme qui s'effondra contre son dossier, se recevant un autre croassement agacé du volatile qui préféra se percher sur la chaise plutôt que son maître.

«  _Uh … j'aurais vraiment dû séparer les deux, n'est-ce pas ?_  questionna rétoriquement le brun en posant une main en partie devant ses yeux alors qu'il les relevaient vers le destinataire de son message.  _C'est plutôt embarrassant que tu aies lut tous cela. Même si j'ai moi aussi eut accès à ton journal._  »

Le jeune homme prit entre ses mains quelque chose qui se matérialisa aussitôt qu'il l'eut touché pour montrer les quelques feuilles arrachées au journal intime de Tom Riddle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait Voldemort était curieux de savoir pourquoi le jeune Potter ou Rookwood – cela restait encore confus dans son esprit, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il croyait ou non, ne le lui avait pas renvoyé avec la coupe d'Helga.

«  _Oui, j'ai gardé ton journal Marvolo,_  commenta le garçon avec un air mélancolique alors qu'il tenait les quelques feuilles avant de sembler changer de sujet comme Cassien le faisait si souvent avant.  _Savais-tu seulement que Herpo 'l'Infâme' est devenu 'infâme' parce qu'il avait vu sa mère perdre son âme-sœur et continuer à vivre malgré la souffrance pour élever ses enfants ? Non, bien sûr que non. On ne parle jamais de l'histoire du méchant. Il faut qu'il ait toujours été méchant pour qu'on puisse le haïr. Savoir qu'il a été humain, que sa pire création parte de bons sentiments n'est pas utile pour le héros qui l'a vaincu._ » Le brun qui triturait nerveusement les feuilles dans ses mains sans regarder son destinataire releva les yeux et esquissa un sourire triste. «  _Les horcruxes minimises la douleur de la perte d'une âme-sœur. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien dit quand tu as commencé à t'y intéresser, je pense que tu l'as lut dans mon journal, mais j'étais même soulagé. J'étais soulagé de savoir que tu ne souffrirais pas trop, même si ton esprit serait saccagé. Je savais qu'il resterait quelque chose à sauver_. »

– _Cassiiii !_ , cria une vieille femme hors du champ du sortilège enregistreur.  _Un peu de thé ?_ »

Voldemort ne sursauta pas comme la première fois à ce cri et esquissa même un sourire en revoyant le jeune homme le faire par contre, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun ricana nerveusement pour calmer son stress et répondit de la même manière que cette famille avait toujours faite dans cette maison : en criant à son tour. Riddle avait détesté cette manie de crier à travers les portes au départ, cela lui rappelant trop l'Orphelinat et il se plaignait à chaque fois à Cassien que ses oreilles en saignaient, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer… en partie.

« _Uh … je crois que tu sais où je suis pour le moment … pas que j'essaie de le cacher. Hum …_  babilla le jeune homme aux cheveux aile de corbeau avant de se frotter le front et de remonter ses genoux contre son torse comme un petit enfant, reposant les feuilles du journal intime de Voldemort sur la table face à lui. Sortant sa baguette à la place pour la faire virevolter entre ses doigts avec la dextérité dont fit preuve Cassien avec sa propre baguette des années plus tôt.

«  _Je me sens seul, Marvolo. Et le journal me garde compagnie_ , chuchota le jeune Potter.  _Je suis juste fatigué de tous ça. Plus de trois décennies, deux vies différentes, que je planifie la chute d'un homme. Je suis si heureux que tous cela touche à sa fin. Et pourtant j'ai un goût de cendre dans la bouche,_ soupira le jeune sorcier en stoppant subitement de manipuler sa baguette _. La seule chose dans toute cette histoire en laquelle je n'ai pas une absolue confiance c'est : est-ce que tu me reparleras un jour ? Est-ce que tu auras comprit ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Est-ce que tu me pardonneras ? »_

Voldemort sentit ses foutus sentiments revenus petit à petit avec l'absorption de ses horcruxes le faire sentir mal, même physiquement, devant la souffrance évidente du jeune homme. De la même manière qu'il réagissait face à Cassien. Ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Il avait torturé l'un de ses mangemorts après avoir réabsorbés Nagini et la coupe d'Helga juste pour vérifier qu'il en était bien capable sans ressentir de remords, sans être touché par la détresse du sorcier. Mais il se sentait nauséeux devant une simple image d'un Harry Potter un peu défait.

Et ça le rendait furieux. Furieux d'avoir été floué par Dumbledore encore une fois. Furieux d'avoir attaqué sa propre âme-sœur encore bébé. Furieux de ne pas avoir protégé Cassien comme il se l'était promis. Furieux de ne jamais avoir compris que Cassien complotait quelque chose parce qu'il était trop égoïste. Furieux de croire seulement que tout ce qu'avançait Harry Potter soit vrai.

« Le Roi des Corbeaux, annonça Lucius à Severus alors qu'il arrivait de la cheminée, finissant face a l'aristocrate lui tendant un verre de Jack Daniel's.

–D'accord, commenta l'homme des potions en acceptant le verre. Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

–C'est ainsi que mon père se référait à l'âme-sœur du Lord dans ses journaux intime. C'est pour ça que Cassien Rookwood ne me disait rien. En réalité il a cité moins de quatre fois son nom en cinq ans de vie retranscrite ou il parle de lui, expliqua Lucius en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Cassien fut le 'Contrebandier', le 'Roi des Corbeau', le 'Magister Corvus', 'Odin' dans le même registre, le 'dégouttant petit Poufsouffle collé aux basques du Lord', 'l'âme-sœur du Lord' et aussi 'le Poufsouffle effrayant qu'il ne faut plus pousser à bout'. »

Snape haussa un sourcil en voyant Lucius boire une grande gorgée de son verre, une grande gorgée qui n'avait rien d'aristocratique, et se demanda ce qui troublait le sorcier.

« Salazar, Severus. Le petit Potter est en train de dire que c'est lui, lui, la foutu deuxième partie, amour de sa vie, je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps, âme-sœur du Lord ! éclata le blond. Tu vois où est le problème ?

–Je vois que même après plusieurs verres, tu n'as pas surpassé le dit problème, rétorqua le professeur en reprenant des mains de Lucius la bouteille qu'il avait pris pour se resservir. Et le sorcier en noir connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour dire qu'il avait pris assez de verres.

–Merlin Severus ! s'exclama le Malfoy en posant une main sur son visage. La personne qui a été mon modèle n'a jamais été mon père, c'était ce foutu Roi des Corbeaux dont il me parlait. Quand j'ai commencé à lire son journal intime derrière son dos c'était ce Serpentard dans l'âme placé à Poufsouffle que j'admirais. Et ce Poufsouffle et devenu Harry Saint Potter Porteur de la Sainte Lumière !

–Ah. La désillusion du héros, souffla Severus en retenant son rictus. Les illusions du pauvre petit Lucius ont été détruites visiblement.

–Ne te moque pas de moi Severus, tu ne peux pas comprendre, siffla le blond en relevant juste assez la main sur ses yeux pour foudroyer l'homme des potions du regard.

–Si, je peux comprendre qu'une chose que l'on ait cru vraie pendant des années se retrouve détruite, que nos assomptions aient été totalement brisées. J'ai toujours pensé que Potter était ce petit arrogant Porteur de la Sainte Lumière comme tu viens de le dire. J'ai fait en sorte de l'empêcher de prendre la grosse tête en le rabaissant comme personne ne le faisait. Je pensais que c'était mon devoir de lui remettre les idées en place pour qu'il s'éloigne doucement du Vieux Fou. Je pensais le protéger, commença Snape en s'asseyant sur la table basse pour faire face à Lucius. Et voilà que le garçon disparaît, manipule ses amis pour qu'ils trompent Dumbledore et arrivent là où il voulait, juste pour les protéger et que Miss. Granger donne un message au Maître. Un message qui disait que le garçon que je rabaissais a eut une enfance horrible et protégeait lui-même le Lord depuis plusieurs décennies et que même après avoir été arraché à son corps, mis dans un bébé et élevé en Champion de la Lumière, il a réussi à accomplir une prouesse que peu de gens son même capable de penser : doubler Dumbledore. »

Lucius gémit en laissant sa main reposer sur son front. Il ne pouvait rien rétorquer à cela.

« Je pense que tu peux garder ton admiration pour le Roi des Corbeaux, Lucius. Il a juste un nouveau visage et un nouveau nom, » commenta Snape.

Ses yeux noirs se perdirent un instant pourtant dans le liquide ambré de son verre, il ne se demandait pas si le jeune homme allait survivre sa chasse aux horcruxes où son adversaire était encore ce vieux gâteux parce qu'après avoir eut une discussion avec le Lord, d'après ce qu'avait raconté Potter et ce que Snape avait réussi à tiré à Albus sans montrer que Harry avait donné signe de vie, c'était bien que le Directeur qui ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Le jeune Potter tirait les ficelles. Mais il l'avait dit lui-même, il n'était sûr de rien à propos de la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour autant il n'avait rien stoppé de son plan et il était évident que le 31 décembre allait connaître la fin de l'histoire à Hogwarts. Le Maître avait reçu un autre message d'Harry lui recommandant d'attaquer ce soir-là et le Seigneur des Ténèbres montrait une confiance étonnante envers ce conseil.

Quoi qu'il arrive Severus avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus comparer Harry à l'un de ses parents. Parce que visiblement sa vie ne pouvait être comparée à aucun autre être qui ait foulé cette Terre.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le chap 3 était très, très long. Tellement que j'arrivais pas à trouver le courage de le corriger jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à que j'ai l'illumination de le couper ! (même pas en deux parce que l'autre partie est toujours très longue...)
> 
> bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews;)


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux camps se faisaient face en ce début de soirée. Une couche de neige presque agaçante recouvrait le sol et contrastait avec les capes des mangemorts.

La barrière protégeant Hogwarts tomba en peu de temps et les échanges de sortilèges commencèrent en une bataille rangée. Rapidement pourtant mangemorts et autres sorciers étaient mélangés, ne permettant plus de distinguer clairement un camp de l'autre. La bataille était un complet chaos et rare était les sorciers qui avançaient avec aisance. C'était comme si chacun d'entre eux avait trouvé son équivalent en terme de compétence.

Des bruits caractéristiques de transplanage firent tourner les yeux de plusieurs personnes vers l'approximative direction. Snape vit un sort le frôler et tomber sur Maugrey-fol-oeil, l'empêchant de jeter le sort qu'il s’apprêtait à prononcer.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » demanda une voix féminine que le professeur reconnu sans peine. Il grogna, mais continua son combat, une personne en plus pour le défendre. Il ne réfléchit même pas à la raison de leurs présences.

« Salut beauté ! » s'exclama une autre voix rêveuse à l'adresse de Voldemort, pas très loin de Snape.

« Urgh … ne l'appelle pas comme ça Luna, » grinça entre ses dents Ronald.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna la jeune sorcière en évitant un sortilège.

« C'est Voldemort, » rétorqua aussi sec Ginny.

— Mais il est vraiment devenu élégant, » énonça tranquillement la jeune sorcière se recevant un roulement d'yeux de la part du Lord se concentrant sur son combat.

— Arrête, Harry ne va pas être content quand il saura que tu as essayé de flirter avec lui, ricana Ginny.

— Je faisait simplement une constatation, » dit Luna en haussant une épaule, gardant son sourire lunaire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? », siffla Severus avec agacement.

— Hum … je me demande … on marchait dans les couloirs du Manoir … on a prit un tournant … et … oh ! On était à Hogwarts ! dit Ron tout en échangeant quelques sortilèges avec les membres de l’école de magie.

— Prenez moi pour un idiot surtout ! siffla Snape, échangeant un regard noir avec Ron.

Le jeune homme le bouscula pour lui éviter un sort. Déséquilibrés, ils finirent au sol. Ron se redressa, regarda le professeur sous lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Une lueur qui ne plaisait pas à Snape dans les yeux.

« Hermione aussi est douée pour le sarcasme, » dit-il avant de reprendre la bataille comme si de rien n'était.

De manière presque surréelle une arène se forma dans le chaos de corps et de sortilèges pour que Dumbledore et Voldemort puissent se faire face.

« Tom, » salua le vieil homme en gardant un visage amiable cachant ses réels sentiments.

— Dumbledore, » grogna en réponse Voldemort alors que les échanges de sortilèges se calmaient entre sorciers lambdas. Ils écoutaient d'une oreille distraite leur conversation.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retint de jeter à nouveau un regard aux alentours pour voir si Potter était là. Plus les secondes passaient plus il sentait qu'il avait été mené à un piège rondement mené.

Pourtant, les jeunes amis du Survivant étaient toujours de son coté et n'avaient blessé aucun de ses mangemorts. Au contraire, ils les avaient aidés bien qu'ils n'aient usé d'aucun sort qui puissent blesser leurs adversaires du jour.

Hugin, l'un des corbeaux qui suivaient Cassien partout – et à la longévité surprenante – était d'ailleurs toujours au côté de Voldemort depuis le dernier message délivré. Il volait au-dessus du champ de bataille et vint voler un peu plus près du Lord Noir, avant de remonter aussitôt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit parfaitement le vieil homme face à lui froncer les sourcils, se demandant sûrement si c'était bien l'un des corbeaux auquel il pensait.

Un sourire vint sur les lèvres de Voldemort alors qu'il vit un second corbeau qui ne paraissait pas différent de l'autre pour un œil non averti, venir tourner autour de lui. Son sourire ne s'agrandit que plus quand il vit une borne sous son pied commencer à luire doucement. D'un geste discret, il indiqua aux mangemorts près de lui de reculer pour reformer les lignes derrière lui. Le Lord vit distraitement quelques personnes dans les rangs de la Lumière voir les amis du Survivant et afficher des airs terrifiés ou complètement confus. Mais lui était plus intéressé par le nombre de croassements de corbeaux qui augmentait au-dessus d'eux.

« Regarde dans le ciel vieil homme, » énonça Voldemort alors que les croassements d'un nombre important de corvidés retentissaient.

Le Directeur eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux au ciel qu'une comète de plume et de croassements agressifs tomba au sol avant de s'éparpiller dans la même cacophonie. Laissant place à un jeune homme de profil, en robe sorcière sombre parfaitement adaptée à un possible combat.

« Harry bouge de là ! » s'écria une voix dans la foule de la Lumière.

Le brun tourna la tête vers la personne et la salua d'un signe de tête. Voldemort sentit la tension monter dans ses rangs alors que ses mangemorts imaginaient sûrement cela comme un signe que le Survivant était bien du coté de Dumbledore.

Les sortilèges fusèrent et s'écrasèrent lamentablement contre une barrière qui s'illumina d'un bleu azur partout où les sorts tombèrent. Ne faisant rien de plus que d'illuminer la face du Survivant.

Riddle siffla avec menace entre ses dents et empêcha ses soldats de lever à nouveau leurs baguettes d'un simple mouvement de main.

« Harry ! Tu es enfin de retour mon garçon ! J'avais parfaitement foi en toi, » s'exclama Dumbledore, rassurant ses alliées qui pensèrent alors que la disparition du Survivant était en fait une mission cachée, alors que le vieil homme gardait un espoir que toute son entreprise n'ait pas été réduite à néant et que, non, Harry Potter ne savait rien et ne l'avait pas doublé pour sauver les horcruxe.

Malheureusement pour lui, tout le monde vit parfaitement le roulement d'yeux du jeune homme actuellement sans lunette.

« Ne vous faites pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes Dumbledore, » soupira le sorcier brun alors qu'un corbeau au plumage parfaitement blanc se posait sur son épaule. Il le désigna nonchalamment. « Vous savez ce que cela veut dire n'est-ce pas ? 

— Harry, » gronda le sorcier entre ses dents, sa main se resserrant sur sa baguette.

— Je suis à nouveau le Magister Corvus. »

Le sortilège de désarmement lancé par Dumbledore heurta une barrière identique à celle qui avait stoppé les sortilèges des mangemorts. Une nouvelle protection se trouvait sur le côté gauche d'Harry.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, ouvrant les mains tenant à peine sa baguette et montrant qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire des sortilèges venant sur lui. Le jeune homme soupira et pointa sa baguette sur sa propre gorge avant de prononcer un sonorus.

« Bien, maintenant qu'il est clair qu'aucun des deux camps ne peut me toucher, ou toucher l'autre, » déclara Harry Potter de sa voix magiquement élevée. « Nous n'attendons plus que ... »

« Harry Potter ! » s'exclama le Ministre qui arrivait à balai derrière une douzaine d'Aurors.

« … les autorités, » finit le jeune homme avec un sourire ravit qui fit monter des frissons dans le dos à Dumbledore.

Il devait faire quelque chose immédiatement, il sentait que le jeune homme n'était plus du tout sous son autorité, le simple fait que le garçon se soit nommé lui-même Magister Corvus était inquiétant. Le fait que même le corbeau blanc du Magister de la maison Rookwood se soit posé sur lui, clamant son titre, était effrayant. Le Directeur n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver maintenant.

« Monsieur le Ministre, » salua le vieil homme pour attirer son attention. « Vous ne devriez pas être ici, c'est dangereux. »

« Bien sûr que je sais ça, » gronda le Ministre maintenant à terre. « Mais figurez-vous que nous avons essayé de reprendre le réseau de Cheminette sans réussite ! Nous sommes bloqués ici. »

« Quel dommage, » commenta Harry avec ironie. « Mais puisque le calme est revenu pour le moment, peut-être avez-vous le temps pour une petite histoire ? »

« Si celle-ci concerne votre disparition et la raison de votre appel pour que nous venions ici, j'aimerais beaucoup Mr. Potter. », commenta Amélia Bones en transformant ses talons hauts en bottes plus adaptés au temps.

« Si je vous ai appelé, c'est car j'ai besoin d'un jury pour le procès qui va se tenir ici dans quelques secondes, » déclara le jeune homme. « Et vous ! » s'exclama-t-il en englobant d'un geste du bras les sorciers qui se battaient quelques instants plus tôt. « Vous serez mes témoins. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » gronda Bellatrix près du Lord Noir qui la fit taire d'un regard.

Lui commençait parfaitement à entrevoir ce que tentait le jeune homme. Même s'il avait toujours imaginé quelque chose de plus spectaculaire pour la fin du Directeur d'Hogwarts.

« Mme. Bones, acceptez-vous le rôle de juge de cette étrange audience ? Si oui, je vous demanderais de venir à coté de moi, personne n'aimerait vous voir tomber sous un sortilège, » proposa Harry en faisant signe à la sorcière.

Celle-ci soupira longuement, agacée d'avoir été dérangée en plein travail, mais après un regard vers Dumbledore et son visage colérique elle sentait qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle reste ici pour prendre connaissance de toute l'histoire par elle-même et pas par les qu'en-dira-t-on et autres. La sorcière s'avança donc, observant avec curiosité le fin film bleu électrique d'une barrière glisser sur sa peau.

« Ce n'est pas conventionnel. » grogna entre ses dents l'objective juge mécontente.

« Je sais Madame. Mais mes accusations, non plus. Le faire ici donne un peu de peps, non ? » répondit Harry avec un sourire, ne récoltant qu'un grognement agacé de la sorcière près de lui.

« Énoncer votre identité monsieur et l'accusation que vous portez. » commença la sorcière à la place après s'être elle aussi lancé un sonorus. Se recevant un nombre incalculable de regards réprobateur pour avoir accepté de participer à un procès au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

« Faisons cela bien. Je me tiens ici en tant que représentant des victimes d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Une suite de murmures outrés suivit, mais Harry continua sans y prêter attention.

« Sur mon honneur et ma magie, moi, Lord Harry James Potter anciennement Cassien Brandan Rookwood Lord de la Noble Famille Raines et Rookwood, huitième et dixième Magister Corvus, jure que tous mes dires seront vrais, que les souvenirs que vous allez voir sont vrais et n'ont jamais été modifiés. Ainsi soit-il. »

Harry observait Dumbledore droit dans les yeux alors qu'il parlait, souriant avec ravissement devant la tête déconfite du vieil homme qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'un Serpentard dans l'âme jure de ne dire que la vérité. Le jeune brun lança un regard à Bones qui l'observait la bouche ouverte, essayant sûrement de comprendre l'implication de ces titres qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Elle se reprit pourtant après avoir secoué la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et inspira longuement.

En face des deux sorciers bloqués entre deux barrières les partisans de Dumbledore hurlaient à la traîtrise, à l'incompréhension et huaient la juge de ne pas mettre fin à cette mascarade.

« Vous rigoler, j'espère ? questionna la sorcière près d'Harry.

— Je ne blaguerais pas là-dessus, énonça froidement le brun. Ce sera un bon pour votre carrière, je vous assure.

— Je ne vois pas comment si toute la population sorcière me déteste. » soupira Amélia, mais après un autre regard au visage parfaitement sérieux du brun elle se décida. « Merlin, aidez-moi d'accepter une telle responsabilité. »

Elle resta quelques instant silencieuse, les yeux fermés pour se recomposer.

« Bien, Lord … Potter, pouvez-vous nous énoncer vos chefs d'accusation ? »

Le sourire d'Harry augmenta un peu plus, il ne doutait pas que certaines personnes diraient par la suite qu'il avait aimé cela, et il ne doutait pas de la réponse qu'il fournirait à ces personnes : oui, il avait aimé détruire Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci tenta une piètre tentative de fuite qui se finit par un vieil homme bouclé au sol par une espèce de filet d'or qui s'était enroulé autour de sa cheville et partant de l'une des nombreuses bornes qui marquaient l'emplacement des barrières de l'école.

« Allons Albus, vous n'allez pas partir alors que vous êtes l'un des acteurs principaux, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Harry. Vous ne voulez pas rester ici pour vous défendre face à votre accusateur ?

— Qu'est-ce que cela ? » gronda le Directeur en lançant plusieurs sortilèges à l'espèce de corde magique le retenant sur place.

« J'ai étudié les barrières d'Hogwarts pendant des années Monsieur. » répondit simplement le garçon avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Je vois ça, commenta le petit professeur Flitwick. Ce sortilège à été intégré pour maintenir un attaquant de l'école sur place en attendant l'arrivée d'Aurors. C'est impressionnant que vous maîtrisiez cela Mr. Potter. »

Le petit homme béat d'admiration fut la cible de nombreuses réflexions mauvaises et de regards noirs de la part de ses collègues, le forçant à se taire et se faire encore plus petit que d'habitude. Harry reprit donc la parole, attirant l'attention sur lui plutôt que le petit professeur.

« Première accusation. Non assistance à personne en danger. » énonça froidement le jeune brun qui mouva sa baguette en direction des deux barrières presque invisible quand elles n'étaient pas touchées.

Aussitôt, une image apparut sur les deux barrières devenues des écrans alors que les sorciers témoins chuchotaient entre eux avec incompréhension, Dumbledore avait toujours aidé ceux qu'il pouvait. Aux écrans apparurent pourtant un Directeur dans son bureau parlant avec la personne qui avait donné ce souvenir et qui s'avéra être Harry plaidant pour aller partout ailleurs que chez les Dursleys et se voyant refuser net la demande. Aussitôt, apparut l'image d'une grosse baleine hurlant au monstre tout en secouant le fournisseur du souvenir, donnant une image floue.

Amélia observa Harry et désigna discrètement les images pendant quelles défilaient. « Est-ce bon ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. « Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours été une personne public, un peu plus, un peu moins ça ne change rien. »

La sorcière acquiesça et se tourna vers le Directeur qui avait arrêté de se débattre contre la corde à sa jambe, du moins visiblement. « Vos explications M. Dumbledore. »

« J'ignorais que cela était si grave. » déplora le vieil homme avec une tristesse évidente et évidement joué pour Harry. « J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon garçon.

— Seconde accusation : menace envers des étudiants ! » clama Harry avant que le vieil homme et son jeu d'acteur s'attire la sympathie.

« _Vous deviez arrêter ces recherches Miss. Granger._

— _Sûrement pas. Des sortilèges inconnus sont sur Harry, Ron et moi. Je ne les laisseraient pas là,_ contrait la jeune fille à l'écran.

— _Miss. Granger, ces sortilèges sont là pour votre bien_ , déclarait Albus.

— _Alors vous ne devriez pas voir d'inconvénients à ce que je me renseigne dessus._  » disait la jeune fille avant de courir vers McDonagal qui arrivait dans le couloir.

« Quoi ? », dit Harry en voyant les visages étonnés des sorciers de la Lumière. « Je vous ai dit que j'étais un représentant, je peux user d'autant des témoignages que l'on m'a confié. Et celui-ci était le plus gentil. Voyons les autres.

— _Miss. Rookwood._ », appelait un professeur Dumbledore bien plus jeune.

«  _M-monsieur ?_  », répondait une petite voix appartenant à la détentrice du souvenir, une élève d'Hogwart de pas plus d'une douzaine d'années si on en croyait le son de sa voix. Cependant, puisqu'elle avait donné le souvenir, l'image était vue par ses yeux.

« _J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que fais votre frère._

— _Ce-ce que fait Cassien ? Je-je suis dé-désolé, professeur. Je-je ne comprend pa-as._

— _Vous ne comprenez pas_ , répéta le professeur en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux pleins d'étincelles devenant menaçants. _Je vais vous expliquer alors. Si votre frère continue ses activités, je serais obligé de sévir._

— _Cassien n'a rien fait de mal !_

— _Malheureusement si, il continue à me défier et à se dresser devant moi dans une tentative pathétique de se prendre pour un héros. Miss. Rookwood, vous direz à votre frère que s'il n'arrête pas tout de suite ses activités, je ne lui ferais pas du mal à lui, mais à vous._  »

La jeune fille recula, son corps tremblant entièrement alors que Harry faisait disparaître ce souvenir précis pour en accoler un juste à la suite.

« _Vous ne devriez pas vous associer au jeune Riddle, mon garçon. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable_ , » énonçait le même jeune Dumbledore que dans le souvenir précédent.

«  _C'est Mr. Rookwood pour vous Professeur_ , rétorquait le donneur du souvenir.  _Et je sais encore juger qui est bon pour moi ou non. Ma question est : pourquoi accuser ainsi Mr. Riddle ? Il n'a rien fait pour que vous le surveillez ainsi._

— _Il est mauvais, mon jeune ami. Et il deviendra quelque chose de terrible_ , énonçait le professeur avec défaitisme.

— _Vous craignez qu'il devienne comme Grindelwald ?_ questionna le jeune homme qu'on ne voyait pas.

—   _Pire mon enfant, bien pire._

—   _Et sur quel critère jugez-vous cet élève modèle comme une menace ?_ questionnait avec une animosité restreinte le jeune étudiant face au professeur.

— _Il est bien trop attiré par la magie noire. Rien de bon ne peut en sortir_.

— _Merlin, Rowena Serdaigle, et même Cliodna usaient d'une magie différente des sorciers communs, on appelait alors cela de la magie noire. Pourtant ils n'ont pas tentés d'écraser le monde sorcier comme Gindelwadl. Tom Riddle ne deviendra pas forcément ce que vous craignez,_ s'exclamait le jeune Rookwood avec incrédulité.

— _Il le deviendra, je connaissais Grindelwald dans sa jeunesse. Il lui ressemble trop._

—   _Alors vous jugez, sur une simple ressemblance, et vous condamnez sans preuves !_   s'écriait le garçon en se retenant de hurler.

— _J'ai consulté votre grand-mère. Vous devriez prendre au sérieux ma mise en garde._ » rétorqua sèchement Dumbledore, ses yeux devenant coupant de menace.

«  _J'ai consulté aussi ma grand-mère,_ monsieur. _Tom ne deviendrait ce dont vous parlez que pour une seule raison._ » chuchotait entre ses dents le garçon pour retenir sa colère, il n'était encore qu'un étudiant face à un professeur, cela se comprenait.

Le jeune Dumbledore lança un regard froid à son élève et le silence s'imposa quelques longues secondes.

« J _e ne vous laisserais pas détruire d'autres vies sur de simples suppositions, je ne vous laisserais pas étendre votre 'idéologie' en l'imposant de force,_ énonçait Rookwood.

— _Je te préviens une dernière fois, restes loin de Tom Riddl_ e, disait Dumbledore passant au tutoiement.

— _Vous, restez loin de lui_ , rétorquait le plus jeune sorcier.

— _Tu ne devrais pas t'attaquer à plus puissant que toi_ , conseillait le professeur.

— _Vous lisez dans mes pensées_.

— _Est-ce une tentative de menace ?_ questionna Dumbledore d'une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos.

— _Je ne sais pas, vous, était-ce en une ?_ »

Le silence retomba encore entre les deux protagonistes alors que les témoins restaient muets devant cette présentation, se demandant intérieurement si tous cela était vrai.

« _Cassien, tu es intelligent. Tu sais que te dresser devant moi est une mauvaise idée. Tu le regretteras._ »

L'air devient encore plus lourd alors Dumbledore se rapprochait.

«  _Tu devrais écouter ta peur et ne plus jamais me contredire._

— _Aussi puissant que vous êtes vous restez un homme,_ contrait Cassien. _Et, plus haut vole le corbeau, plus haut est sa chute lorsqu'on brise ses ailes._

— _Tu ne saurais pas 'briser les ailes' d'un simple cracmol_ , rétorquait Albus. _Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un insecte sur ma route et si je te laisse t'es souvenirs aujourd'hui à propos de cette conversation, c'est simplement pour te voir t'acharner à essayer de m'arrêter et de voir ton air défait quand tu comprendras qu'on ne peut rien contre moi._

— _L'acidité de vos bonbons on fait fondre la dernière partie de sens commun qu'il vous restait_ , sifflait Cassien. _Vous regretterez votre arrogance._

Ces mots signèrent la fin de cette projection, laissant les sorciers témoins de cet étrange procès complètement abasourdi. Si encore on pouvait se méprendre sur les paroles du vieil homme lorsqu'il parlait avec Granger ou les sous-entendues avec le deuxième souvenir, le dernier montrait clairement que le Directeur _était_ coupable de l'accusation d'Harry.

« Maintenant venons en au plus mauvais. Troisième accusation : meurtre par préméditation. » énonça Harry d'une voix polaire avant de lancer la 'lecture' du prochain souvenir.

On vit le monde apparaître subitement après une nuée de plume noir et le donateur du souvenir se tint devant Albus Dumbledore encore plutôt jeune, au bord d'une forêt. À ses pieds se tenait le corps d'un jeune homme à peine sorti d'Hogwarts.

«  _Bonjour Cassien._  »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, les yeux plantés sur le corps au pied de l'homme qui sembla s'en rappeler et lui jeta un regard avant d'offrir un sourire a son interlocuteur.

« _Jack était censé m'espionner, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de continu_ er. », déclarait Dumbledore en croisant les mains devant lui, sa baguette bien en évidence. « _J'ai pensé que l'utiliser comme appâts marcherait, visiblement, j'avais raison._  »

«  _Vous l'avez tué de sang-froid,_ sifflait Cassien.

— _Parfaitement_ , acquiesça le professeur avant de lever sa baguette. _Expeliarmus !_ »

L'image se posa avant que le souvenir ne continue et les sorciers baissèrent la tête vers Harry Potter.

« Quatrième accusation : vol et manipulation à des fins litigieuse d'une âme humaine. Et cinquième accusation : séparation de deux âmes-sœurs. », dit le garçon avec la même voix froide que précédemment, ne faisant que plus frissonner d'horreur les témoins à l'énoncé de ces accusations effroyables.

D'un mouvement gracieux, l'image se remit en marche et un combat impressionnant suivit. Un combat qui valait bien ceux de Dumbledore face à Voldemort. Pourtant, Cassien fut touché par un expeliarmus et se retrouva au sol, sans baguette.

«  _Alors as-tu peur maintenant Cassien ?_

—  _Non_ , répondait le jeune homme par terre.

— _Tu es sur le point de mourir, laissant Tom détruit derrière toi. Tu n'as pas peur de la mort ? De la destruction qu'engendrera ton âme sœur abandonnée dans sa douleur_? questionnait avec lenteur Dumbledore.

—  _Non, je n'ai pas peur. Ma grand-mère était une devineresse. Elle m'avait prévenu depuis tout petit déjà. J'ai eu peur toute ma vie, j'ai tenté d'empêcher tout cela, la peur nouant mes entrailles. Mais plus maintenan_ t. 

—  _Tu savais et pourtant tu n'as rien put faire contre moi, malgré toutes tes tentatives …_ Un rire prit Dumbledore _._ _J'imagine que tu n'as pas parlé de ce jour à Tom, sinon il serait ici et me menacerait._

—  _En effet, je ne l'ai pas mis au courant. L'une des branches de la vision de ma grand-mère pour ce_ _jour montrait Tom qui me défendait et tombait à ma place. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver_ , soufflait avec une tranquillité étrange le jeune homme au sol.

— _Se sacrifier pour que son âme sœur continue à vivre. On ne peut être que touchés, sauf quand on sait que Tom a fait des Horcruxes et que même en tentant de se suicider, il restera parmi nous. Ça aurait put être beau si ça ne voulait pas dire que tu abandonnais ton âme sœur à une douleur pire que la mort qui le rendra fou. Si tu l'aimais, si tu dépendais de lui, au moins autant que lui de toi, tu aurais choisi l'autre branche de la vision de ta grand-mère_ , disait sournoisement le vieil homme. »

Le jeune homme répondait doucement, ne semblant pas touché par les paroles qui voulaient le faire culpabiliser, « _Vous connaissez bien peu de chose sur les Horcruxes. Je sais aussi ce que vous allez faire de mon âme, monstre. Ne vous trompez pas, je n'ignore rien de ce que je vais subir, de ce que va subir Tom. Mais j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous arrêter._  »

«  _C'est ainsi que tu te réconfortes ?_ demandait Albus en secouant la tête devant cette bêtise. _C'est pour ça que tu ne crains pas la mort ? Tu te dis que tu as agi pour le plus grand bien et que tu as fait tous ton possible._

—  _J'ai utilisé cette vie, ce corps, au mieux. Les pierres que j'ai posées seront la base de votre chute._

—  _Il n'y aura aucune chute à part la tienne et celle de Voldemort. Tu seras sous mon emprise pour la suite de mon plan, j'ai gagné,_ Dumbledore afficha un regard froid et leva lentement sa baguette. _Il est temps d'en finir. Une dernière parole ?_  »

Il y eu quelque secondes de silence où le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit puis Cassien dit : « _Je crois en mon avenir._  »

Et le sort fusa. Les cris qui suivirent se perdirent dans l'embrouillement du souvenir ,mais c'était bien suffisant pour rendre plusieurs sorciers malades. Et un fou de rage.

« Et il y a tant d'autre choses ! Manipulation, création de fausse prophétie, usage des comptes de sa charge magique, négligence éducationnelle de sa charge magique ! » s'exclama Harry Potter avant de lancer un regard à Bones. « Je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à d'autres souvenirs, mais je pense que Dumbledore à beaucoup agit dans la vie de ses étudiants. Et pas en bien. »

« Je peux imaginer cela, » déclara lentement la sorcière encore chamboulée, mais se reprenant rapidement, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser ses émotions la dominer. « Nous allons toutefois annoncer une date pour un second procès dans les règles du Ministère et lancerons un appel à témoins. Ces souvenirs seront utilisés comme preuves. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Parfaitement. Mais s'il s'échappe, sachez que je serais lù pour l'attendre, » sourit Harry avant de faire un geste, laissant tomber la barrière des deux cotés. Bones en profita pour rejoindre les autorités du Ministère dont les Aurors encadraient Dumbledore avec un mélange de dégoût, de colère et d'incertitude collé sur leurs visages.

Aucun sorcier ne profita de la baisse des barrières entourant Potter – et bloquant les sorciers de la Lumière dans Hogwarts – pour attaquer l'autre camp. Ils étaient trop choqués par les dernières minutes pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de reprendre le combat.

Un sorcier se détacha pourtant de l'assemblée tenue pour défendre Hogwarts et Harry hésita à faire un mouvement avant de noter le grand sourire de l'homme. Il sourit à son tour et embrassa Sirius, retenant de dire quoi que ce soit alors que le sorcier le serrait un peu trop fort, sachant qu'il avait été inquiet de sa disparition.

« Content de te voir sain et sauf. » dit le sorcier avec un grand sourire. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait sur Sirius Black mais pour Harry voir que l'homme se souciait plus de lui que des révélations fracassantes justes faites était incroyable et réconfortant.

« Merc-... » tenta Harry avant de perdre l'équilibre alors qu'une furie se jetait sur lui. Il garda l'équilibre en se rattrapant à Sirius alors qu'une seconde personne lui tombait-dessus. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et nota le visage humide d'Hermione qui le regardait sur le point de pleurer et une touffe de roux.

« Tu nous as manqués ! s'exclama Ron en le serrant, lui et Hermione, à l'étouffer.

— Ah, désolé, réussi à dire le brun avant de demander avec hésitation. Il … hum. Il n'y a pas eu de soucis ? »

Il lança un regard à Voldemort qui ressemblait parfaitement au Tom de sa jeunesse. Il avait le même visage qu'il avait vu avant de partir affronter Dumbledore un demi-siècle plus tôt. Il n'y avait aucune expression sur l'homme ce soir, rendant plus difficile à Harry de deviner quelles étaient les pensées du sorcier. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce visage qu'il n'arrivait pas à déceler les sentiments cachés derrière ce masque d'indifférence.

« Ce- ce n'est pas fini ! s'exclama Dumbledore toujours entourés des Aurors qui venaient de lui lire ses droits avant de l’emmener. Je peux tous expliquer ! Ce n'est pas fini !

— En effet, nous nous reverrons bientôt, Dumbledore. » déclara avec calme Riddle qui fit signe aux mangemorts qu'ils partaient.

Avec nervosité, Harry vit le regard toujours grenat se tourner vers lui. Un sourire incontrôlable prit place sur ses lèvres quand il vit sa main gauche se tendre vers lui en une invitation. Il n'hésita pas un instant et fit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l'homme pour attraper sa main alors que les cracs des transplanage résonnaient autour d'eux.

« Tu as pris ton temps. » souffla Tom avec un infime sourire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la réponse tellement serpentarde alors qu'ils disparaissaient, le bras de Tom le retenant contre lui.

« J'aime faire attendre mon public. » répondit le plus petit sorcier alors qu'il atterrissait sans peine sur ses pieds, remerciant intérieurement le bras possessif passé autour de sa taille. Il ne jeta pas un regard à l'endroit où il avait atterri, entendant d'autre personnes arriver. Il garda son regard fixé sur Tom qui le regardait tout autant, son masque implacable redevenant aussi simple à lire qu'un livre de secondes en secondes.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ces rebondissements. Pourtant Cassandra m'avait dit que nos vies seraient dignes d'un roman. » dit Tom d'une façon qui se voulait laconique, mais le demi-sourire coupa sa tentative pour rester imperturbable.

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de Tom en riant. « Tu aurais dû t'y attendre pourtant. On ne sort pas avec un Serp-pouf sans conséquences. »

Le brun vit avec fierté Tom lutter contre son sourire s'agrandissant devant le surnom débile qu'un de leurs camarades des années '40 avait donné au Serpentard caché chez les Poufsouffle. C'était pour cela qu'il avait enduré autant de souffrance, juste cela : pouvoir tenir Tom en sachant pertinemment que personne n'allait attenter à sa vie pour une stupide idéologie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci a ellana816 pour son commentaire ! J'avais en fais oublier de mettre le dernier chapitre ici ^^ sorry


End file.
